Ahura Mazda
Also known as the First Heaven. A world under the rule of Mithra, the first "World"/Heaven to ever exist, and The World of the Dualistic Truth of Good and Evil. The setting of Avesta of Black and White. An era of tragedy where all life is divided into two incompatible spiritual powers of self-proclaimed good and evil, and the war of constantly washing blood with blood is never ending. There is no clear idea of what's right and what's wrong, although the names given are "Good" and "Evil". It's just white and black killing each other repeatedly on the cosmic scale. Even if one destroys the other, their values will be reversed at the next moment, and yesterday's good will become today's evil, so the battle won't end. However, for those living in this world, it is an unquestionable truth that one must kill the enemy. Those who were "Evil" were described as "prideful and beautiful" beings who carried out atrocities without a hint of maliciousness in them, while those who were "Good" were described as "rough and dangerous" beings driven by hatred and resentment, destroying both the enemy and themselves. However, there are five core rules to Avesta (真我): * 1. All living beings in the world are divided into Good or Evil, both sides cannot coexist. * 2. All living beings, via "reading someone's Avesta", can subconsciously know to which side the other belongs to. They feel compelled to kill each other on an instinctual level. * 3. Both sides have a "core group", that acts as leaders. Decimating this group constitutes victory for the side that does it. * 4. If elimination of the opposing side's core group takes too long, replacements will eventually be born to fill their spots. * 5. Commandments. You shall put all of your soul into using them to enhance yourself. Note that the depth of knowledge of the Avesta is not the same across the board. Most people on either side, Good (Ashavan) or Evil (Dragvant), only can get as far as the first two points, the others being unknown to them. Members of the "core groups" (leaders) of both sides can read deeper into it. Seven Great Demon Kings The leaders of the Dragvant and the most powerful beings on the side of Evil. They can slaughter hundreds of millions of people, or create monsters that eat stars. * Star Cluster of Extinction Saurva, Rank 1 Archdemon, Khvarenah. * Singularity Angra Mainyu, Rank 2 Archdemon, Nadare. * Violent Locust Swarm Aeshma, Rank 3 Archdemon, Bhavan. * Garden of Bloodshed Baliga, Rank 4 Archdemon, Frederica. * Dakhman Druj Nasu, Rank 5 Archdemon, Mashyana. * Star Dragon Corpse Zahak, Rank 6 Archdemon, Kaikhosru. * Domain of the True King Jahi, Rank 7 Archdemon, Aka Manah. Trivia This heaven takes heavy influence from Zoroastrian Myth. It's name, Ahura Mazda, is in reference to the Supreme, Omnibenevolent Spirit that is treated as the Highest Deity in their faith. Its concepts of dualism also derive from Zoroastrianism, and the eternal conflict between Ahura Mazda and Angra Maiynu. Two equal but opposite forces, which eternally clash, each the absolute antithesis of the other. Mithra herself is named after the Zoroastrian Goddess of Covenant, Light, and Hope. Category:Heaven Category:Avesta of Black and White